1. Field of the Invention
This invention broadly relates to a skate wheel. More in particular, the invention relates to a wheel rim which has bridge elements equally spaced on an outer shell between shell segments to eliminate the possibility of shrinkage of the plastic material during and after manufacture.
2. Prior Art
Roller skating has become a popular sport in recent times and is more convenient and less restrictive when compared to ice skating. In order to acquire the best performance and to maintain a high stability, wheels must be maintained in excellent working order. In prior art systems, the contour of the plastic tires 44 as shown in FIG. 7 has been found to deform under certain conditions. Such deformation of the wheel contour jeopardizes the user's safety.
It is therefore, a major consideration of the subject skate wheel structure to eliminate the above-mentioned shortcomings.